


The First Wish

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher, Blood Drinking, Chains, Curses, Gags, M/M, Mage! Senju Hashirama, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some rich kid Uchiha Madara, Vampires, Witcher! Senju Tobirama, but guess what, he was not, porn with a bit plot, well madara thought he was a vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 又叫明明只想写肉却写了很多废话。猎魔人au，用这个设定本来想写迪精梗的，但是最后也没能写出来。





	The First Wish

黑色的皮靴踩进了积了一整天的雪中，雪压得很实，一脚踩进去，发出了‘嘎吱’的声音。千手扉间呼出一口气，白色的水汽在眼前飘着，脸颊抵着脖子上的白色围巾，仿佛没有那么冷了。他的脸颊和下颚，像是有三条疤痕，但是实际上，只有右侧脸颊上，有一条略微狰狞的疤痕，肉眼难以分辨是什么造成的，而在红色的颜料之下，显得没有那么可怖。

 

这个小镇是通往木叶城的必经之路，一般前往木叶城的旅人，都会选择在这里歇脚。但是近日风雪不停，旅人也变得稀少，这条唯一通往镇外的路上，连一个马蹄印也没有。现在是深夜，镇上的人大多都聚集在这个小镇唯一的酒馆——“晕倒羊”中。虽然名字奇怪，但是却有着整个木叶城，乃至整个北方最美味的酒，麦提那玫瑰酒。即使是讨厌酒精的扉间，喝过一口之后也会觉得唇齿留香。距离酒馆还有一段距离，扉间已经闻到了飘散出来的酒味。

虽然讨厌酒，但是酒又是扉间不得不喝的东西。因为几乎每一种魔药，都需要酒精来融合。扉间最开始还想寻找酒精的代替物，当然基本都失败了，要么是失去了魔药应该有的效果，要么就是味道奇特到难以下咽。要不是因为他本来就不富裕，他甚至想每次混合魔药的时候，都选择麦提那玫瑰，可惜这样的话，委托得到的钱，还不够付酒钱。幸亏这世界上还有矮人烈酒这种东西，虽然无论是颜色，味道，气味，都很劣质，唯一的好处就是便宜。

再往前，就是酒馆了。从几扇结着冰霜的窗户外能看到里面亮着的橘色烛光，在床边凸出来的牌子上写着’晕倒羊‘几个字，下面刻着一个酒杯的图案，在酒杯周围，还加大字号写着麦提那玫瑰。虽然大门紧闭，还是能听到里面热闹的声音，这里的酒馆往往会营业到凌晨，当天下午三点再重新营业，酒馆后面有不到十间的空房提供给旅人临时休息，若是天气尚可，房间应该都会住满。但是——扉间伸出手，又有些许雪花从天空之上飘落下来，再过一会儿，怕是又要大雪漫天了。

戴着露指手套的手刚碰到木质的门，就听到酒馆里面一阵吵闹的声音，好像有人在喊着‘没有钱的话就不要来打牌’，接着是乱糟糟的起哄声，在七八个男人杂乱的声音里，扉间一下子就听到了一个熟悉的声音，‘我把这件法师袍子压在这里’，结果立刻又被其他的叫喊声压了下来‘这么‘贵重’的法师袍子我们收不起’。脚步声由远及近，扉间把停留在半空中的手收了回去，向后迈了一大步，退到了门边。果不其然，眨眼的功夫，一个黑色长发的男人被丢了出来，在门前的空地上直接滚进了雪堆里。

“我哪里是没有钱，我是把钱都……”千手柱间从雪堆里一下子跳出来，把自己身上的学雪掸掉，正准备气势汹汹地喊回去，但是当他看到门边站着的人，还没说完的话，硬生生又被吞了回去。那个穿着斗篷，身后背了两把剑的猎魔人，双手抱胸，站在那里，挑着一边的眉毛，眼睛盯着柱间伸出的一根指着门的手指，一副‘我就知道’的表情。柱间略微尴尬的收回手，头发上沾着的雪接触到皮肤，化成冰水流进了柱间的脖子里，他冷地抖了一下，重新清了清嗓子：“扉间……”

“兄长。”扉间跺了几下靴子，把上面的沾着的浮雪抖掉。本来想今晚应该可以在这里过夜，但是却没想到直接遇到了自己这次回木叶城要找的人，本来以自己猎魔人的身份，想要融进人群中就很困难，再加上一个嗜赌的兄长柱间，估计他们前脚踏进酒馆，后脚就被轰出来了。

“你能不能，借我一点钱？”

千手柱间，一个大名鼎鼎的宫廷法师，要向一个猎魔人借钱，这种事情说出去，怕不是整个法师集会的人都要把下巴笑掉了。

现在扉间身上只有几十枚风之国流通的银币，虽然不多，但是他平时一个人，算上魔药的花销和装备的损耗，他也能生活几个月。但是这几十枚银币，换算成火之国的钱，最多只能换成五枚银币，大概连柱间一把昆特牌的赌注都不够。扉间拿出自己的皮质钱袋，摇晃了几下，里面金属硬币发出清脆的撞击声，“你一个月之前写信让我回来，就是为了向我借几十块钱？”

“不是……”当然不是。柱间写这封信的时候，正好是收到了扉间的来信，信上写着因为一次简单的委托没有费什么力气就拿到了很不错的酬劳，距离那封信上的时间也不出两个月。“你之前不是说拿到了两千左右的酬劳？”

“中途杀了一只莎尔玛，身上的皮太坚硬，带着的那把银剑本来就已经需要修理了，杀死它之后，彻底报废了，所以就是现在的状况了。”扉间把黑色的斗篷帽子摘下来，露出了有些偏长的银色头发，红色的猫样眼瞳，借着酒馆的烛光，异常显眼。“那么兄长你钱又去哪了？”在柱间开口回答之前，扉间就伸出手，掌心对着柱间，“啊，是我问了一个愚蠢的问题。”他能听到酒馆里一群人打昆特牌的声音，还有空气中劣质酒精的气味和麦提那玫瑰酒的味道混合在一起，扉间觉得太阳穴有些发疼。

丧气地低下了头，柱间问：“那十几枚硬币，是不是风之国的钱？”

扉间点点头。

“不够啊，完全不够。”柱间捂着脸。

叹了一口气，把钱袋塞回去，扉间无奈地想，就算是他身上真的带着两千的‘巨款’，他也是不会借给柱间的。说实话，柱间这么多年还没能把自己家的祖宅都输掉，也算是奇迹了。毕竟让他改掉自己爱赌的毛病好像有点难，那他这么多年，玩牌的技术也总该有长进，但是显然没有。其实很久之前，扉间就提议，既然总是输，不如借助一下柱间自己精通的魔法，直接出千，但是柱间当时想都没想就拒绝了，说玩牌就应该公平——

“回家吧。”扉间走过去，一只手放在柱间的肩膀上，“除非兄长你，连家都输掉了。”

“你就这么不信任我吗？”柱间念着咒语，一个散发着金色光芒的传送门凭空出现。在这里遇到柱间其实也没什么不好，虽然没办法住在这里了，但是作为法师的柱间，开着传送门带上一个人过去还是毫无问题的。咒语念完，传送门稳定了下来，扉间走在前面先一步进入了传送门中。

***

扉间走到告示板前，看到了一张显眼的羊皮纸贴在那里，上面写着的内容和柱间告诉他的几乎一致。说这座城市中出现了一个吸人血的怪物，会偷偷的袭击人类，并且在脖子上留下两个牙印，被吸血的人大多都因为失血过多而昏迷，不过鲜有人因此丧命，只有三天前，一个人被彻底吸干了血液而死，这才引起了城主的注意，因此城主悬赏两万金币，寻求猎魔人来解决这个怪物。在这张羊皮纸下，写着一行显眼的字，请猎魔人先到市政厅接下任务之后再去寻找那个怪物，如果未告知市政厅的话，即便杀了怪物也无法得到赏金。

要说看完这个告示，扉间的第一个想法就是，这是陷阱。无论哪一条都是引诱贫穷的猎魔人上钩的，无论是巨额赏金，还是最后写着的需要先去市政厅接下任务，根本不像是要猎杀魔物，反而更像是要把猎魔人斩尽杀绝。可是雷之国国内，本来就没有多少猎魔人，那么既然猎魔人都不在境内，何必还要屠杀他们呢。据柱间的友人信中所说，其实早先就有几名猎魔人看中了赏金，前去市政厅了接任务，但是都被‘能力不足’为理由，赶了出来。这个理由就太……奇怪了。如果这个魔物真是如告示所说，那么不过是一个低等吸血鬼，扉间还没听说过有什么猎魔人连一个低等吸血鬼都对付不了的。

既然已经从火之国赶了过来，就算到时候也被扔了个‘能力不足’的理由，扉间也决定要把这个吸血鬼解决掉，到时候再去领赏金好了，也许拿不到两万那么多，只要拿到一两百金币，对于猎魔人来说，也绰绰有余了。首先他需要熬制一点吸血鬼剑油，他还需要魔药黑血，即使是低等吸血鬼，也不能掉以轻心。

直接从木叶城传送到这边来，让扉间路上省下了不少时间和金钱，作为猎魔人，扉间的魔法最多只是在使用法印上面，他真的需要考虑要和柱间学习一下传送门——这座城市被一条贯穿中心的河一分两半，揭下那张羊皮纸之后，在告示板旁边的守卫就告知扉间，穿过那座桥，一直往前走，就是城市的中央广场，再向南，就是市政大厅。扉间按照这个路线，先抵达了中央广场，买好了他炼制魔药剑油的材料，就朝着市政大厅的方向走去。

这里是雷之国最古老的城市之一，到处都是肉眼可见的古旧痕迹，无论是地面长着青苔的石板，还是建筑上被风雨侵蚀过的砖石，而市政大厅，却显得有些格格不入。崭新的红色砖块，白色瓦片组成的拱顶，就连门前两根纯白色的大理石，也是一点痕迹都没有，就好像是刚刚建造出来的一栋建筑一样，尤其是在周围的陈旧建筑衬托之下。就在市政大厅的右边，就有一栋四层的建筑，墙皮都已经剥落，露出里面难看的砖头来，中间的木质横梁，也被腐蚀得厉害，仿佛马上就要断裂开来。

怪不得市政大厅出得起两万金币的价格。两万金币是什么概念，作为猎魔人的扉间——自从他接受了青草试炼，已经过去几十年，可能这几十年加起来，勉强可能有两万金币吧。不过对于柱间来说就相对轻松了，如果他不是那么嗜赌的话，毕竟他可是连自己的弟弟——扉间都给输了出去。当然，这也并不是柱间真的拿自己的弟弟做了赌注，只是为了能继续赌下去，而接受了所谓的‘意外律’法则，也就是说要把进到家门第一个看到的作为赌注，当时的柱间可能在想，进去之后大厅里所有的东西应该都能输出去——结果当天一回家，刚打开门就和自己的弟弟扉间撞了个满怀。

走进市政大厅，里面挤满了人，各色声音混杂在一起，但是能听得最清楚的，是说那个吸血的怪物，昨天晚上，又出来吸血了。大概有十几个人都在说自己被吸了血，还都把自己身上的伤口露了出来，有说被咬了胳膊的，有说被咬了后背的，更有奇怪的，说自己的大腿根被咬了的。这些人一个个活蹦乱跳的，根本不像是被吸了血的。尤其是低等吸血鬼，他们大多没有心智，一旦吸人血，必然会一口气吸光，更别说让他们有机会到这里来控诉了。但是如果是高等吸血鬼，那倒是有可能把性命留下，因为血液对他们来说，并不是必要的，他们只是喝血饮乐，所以会有节制，甚至把人类抓起来饲养起来，并且喂食不同的食物，以达到血液的最佳口味。这不禁让扉间更加好奇起来，这到底是什么样的吸血鬼。

想要穿过人群走到最前面似乎是不可能的了，扉间选择了直接和市政厅门口的守卫对话。他把羊皮纸展示给其中一个守卫，“我是来接任务的。”

穿着重型装甲，手里握着一柄巨斧的守卫上下看着扉间，“你，是猎魔人吗？”

扉间点头。对于守卫没认出他来，扉间并不觉得疑惑。这里是雷之国，除了人类以外，大多数其他种族的人都不会选择住在这里，而猎魔人自然也很少出现在这里。

“你等一下。”守卫说，转身钻进了旁边的一个房间里，过了一会儿，手里握着一叠纸又出来了。扉间有些好奇地看过去，发现纸上画着一个猫学派徽章，那个守卫看了看扉间胸前徽章，把最上面那张纸放到了最后，接下来的熊学派，又翻了几页，才终于到了狼学派，守卫低头抬头看了半天，‘嗯’了一声，“这边走，跟我来。”

走廊的尽头是一扇红色的木门，上面贴着一个金属牌子，写着‘市长办公室’。守卫敲了敲门，里面传出‘进来’的声音之后，守卫帮扉间推开了门，一言不发就离开了。雷之国现在的天气和火之国完全不一样，扉间穿着一套无袖的黑色布甲，里面是白色的短袖，手套上是黑色护腕，露出一段白皙的手臂。唯一不变的，就只有他身后背着的两柄剑。

大厅中央的办公桌后，坐着一个黑发的男人，估计就是这座城市的市长。桌子旁边站了一个黑色长发的青——少年？看起来只有十六七岁的样子，自从扉间一进来，他的眼神就一直在扉间身上没有离开过。这个房间的装修和外面给人富丽堂皇的感觉完全不同，无论是家具还是地面，都非常普通，反而有些简陋得不像是市长的办公室。扉间穿过房间走到桌前，“这是你们发布的悬赏吗？”他把羊皮纸放在桌子上，问道。

“这是我发布的。”市长回答，“我是这座城市的市长，田岛。”他没有说自己的姓氏，“你是猎魔人？”

“对。”扉间说，既然市长也已经自我介绍了，“千手扉间。”

田岛盯着扉间胸前的狼学派徽章，又看了看他的双眼和银白色的头发，以及从肩膀处露出来的两个剑柄，有些是猎魔人的特征，但有些不是，“你看起来没有那么苍老，为什么头发都白了？”

“天生的。”扉间淡淡地回答，这是事实，他红色的双眼也和青草试炼毫无关系，他天生就是白发红瞳。

“你是狼学派的猎魔人？”田岛像是不确定一样，手指不安得一直点着桌面，掩不住地焦躁。

“是的。”

“你身上的徽章作用是什么？”

“如果有魔法物质在附近，徽章就会抖动。”

“猎魔人为什么会背着两柄剑？”

“一柄是银剑，用来击杀魔物。一柄是钢剑，用来击杀人类。”

“昆恩法印的作用是什么？”

“形成一层护盾。”

田岛问了很多关于猎魔人的问题，扉间也一一回答了。这些都不算是什么秘密，法印也不过是一些低等魔法，雷之国连法师的存在都不允许，那么被他们知道了也无所谓。只是扉间实在是有些想不通，这些问题只是为了确定他猎魔人的身份么？

“那么，最后一个问题，你真的是猎魔人吗？”

“我是猎魔人。”扉间面无表情地回答。虽然猎魔人被外界称为失去了情感的怪物，其实根本不是，青草试炼的确会改变人类的身体结构，但是消除情感哪有那么简单。

田岛沉默了一会儿，又抬起头看了一眼站在他身边的少年，两个人低声说了几句话，声音非常小，即使是扉间强化过的听觉也只能听到几个字，两个人似乎是在讨论自己‘行不行’。扉间不由自主地皱起了眉头，这两个人就问了他一堆确认身份的问题，怎么就能判断出自己是否能胜任。也许是察觉到了扉间的不满，田岛停止了对话，“这样吧，你先出去等一下，我们讨论一下。”

出去之后，两扇厚重而且隔音的门被关上，门口两个重装守卫在站岗，目不斜视地看着正前方。扉间靠着墙等了一阵子，这其中的缘由他实在是没琢磨明白。不过既然田岛没有当场说他‘能力不足’，那么……说到底，他们判断‘能力’的根据又是什么。扉间摸向腰间，自己的身侧药水袋子里还有两瓶药水，他看着颜色，一瓶是白海鸥，另一瓶是增强听力的药水。扉间若无其事的拿出药水瓶，把软木塞拔下来，酒精作为溶剂的魔药基本上都会散发出浓重的矮人烈酒味道，在守卫把眼神投过来的时候，扉间就假装自己是在喝酒。

把魔药灌下去，这瓶药水的毒性并不重，所以他脸上也没出现什么可怕的纹路。扉间深吸了一口气，四周的声音开始变得清晰起来，但是外面大厅里嘈杂的声音也一同传来，他尽可能的区分这声音，而就在市长办公室中，出现了三个人不同的声音。由于干扰，扉间也只能听个大概。

“什么叫还不行？这样还不行？我觉得就很好了。”这是田岛的声音。

“只有我自己能判断行不行。”这个不知道是站在田岛身旁的少年，还是后进来的那个人。

“哥哥，我觉得，也可以了。比之前来的那三个要好太多了不是吗？”这个人似乎是之前那个人的弟弟。

“你还想怎么样？已经过去一个月了，愿意过来的猎魔人都应该已经过来了，现在这个世界上根本不剩下几个猎魔人，这个也打发走了，万一再没有猎魔人过来了怎么办？”田岛说。

“我也很为难啊，你突然就叫我，叫我……这个确实比之前的要好，但是万一……还有更好的。”哥哥的声音。

“……你是认真的吗？还更好的，跟你说，这个世界上不存在女猎魔人！”弟弟说。

"而且就算是女的，人家不同意也没办法。不能再等了。"田岛说。

“那万一他也不同意怎么办？”哥哥说。

“哥哥，我觉得，他应该是一定不会同意的，正常人都不会同意的。”弟弟说。

“可是他不是猎魔人吗？猎魔人都……”

突然清晰的声音一下子消失了，又归于平静。药效的时间已经过去了，扉间刚才只喝了一口，他低头看着还剩下三分之一的药水瓶，考虑要不要一饮而尽。毕竟即使听到了这些人的对话，扉间还是没搞懂他们在说什么。为什么还会提到女猎魔人，虽然女猎魔人稀少，但是并不是不存在的，猫学派应该还有几个女猎魔人才对。可是这跟性别有什么关系，难道因为这个吸血鬼喜欢吸女性的血？不过如果这个吸血鬼有偏好的话，那么可能真的是一个高等吸血鬼，事情就有些棘手了。高等吸血鬼也分猎魔人能杀死的，和杀不死的，如果是最厉害的那一种，就只有一只高等吸血鬼才能杀死另一只高等吸血鬼。

那扇红木门再次打开，之前那个长发少年从里面走了出来，左右看着，寻找着扉间。“你，”他非常粗鲁地指着扉间，“进来。”这个声音应该就是刚才扉间所听到的弟弟的声音，那么……扉间跟着少年再次走进办公室里面，在田岛另外一边，果然多了一个人，同样是黑色长发，但是比之前那个人要凌乱一些，也似乎年长一些。在扉间走进去的时候，他也是眼神紧紧地黏在扉间身上，看着扉间的眼神就好像是看着一个自己看中的商品一样。

又问了扉间一些关于他猎魔人身份的问题，田岛接下来就开始介绍起了那两个少年，年轻一些的叫泉奈，年长的叫斑，而斑在两个月前刚过完他十八岁的生日，也就是说刚刚成年。扉间有些不解，田岛不应该介绍关于吸血鬼的事情么，怎么开始聊起了自己的儿子。

“父亲。”斑忍不住打断了田岛的话，他又瞥了一眼扉间，“说这些没用的做什么。”他从桌子后面搬出了一个木质箱子，沉甸甸得，砸在桌子上发出了沉重的响声。斑打开箱子虚掩的盖子，里面整整齐齐地码着晃眼的金币，接着他又从衣服的口袋里拿出几张羊皮纸，“这箱子里有五千金币，而这个，”他把羊皮纸冲向扉间，“这里是一万五千金币的存单，雷之国境内的任何银行都可以兑换。”

“那么，猎魔人，我问你，”斑把羊皮纸放在桌子上，伸出食指，指着对着扉间，“两万金币买你一周，你愿意吗？”

***

周围的一切都在旋转，扉间伸出手捂着刚才被重斧斧柄击中的部位，重斧击中在钢剑上，震得扉间手指发麻，连续地进攻一次比一次用力，终于将他手中的剑击飞，金属砸在地上的轻声清脆而响亮。重斧兵向两边散去，在他们中间，一柄匕首出现，本能告诫着扉间必须要躲开它，但是浑身上下都好像不听使唤了一样，扉间脚下发虚，眼睁睁地看着匕首朝着自己胸前挥过来，但是并没有刺入扉间的身体，只是勾上了横跨在胸前用来固定剑的皮带，轻轻一勾，带子就被锋利的匕首割断，背在身后的另一柄银剑应声落地。

“你不要抵抗，我不会伤害你的。”手持匕首的斑对扉间说，头部受到重击之后，扉间的耳边轰鸣声不断，斑的声音也变得扭曲。

没有理会这句话，扉间单手施印，一个金色的保护罩在他的身边出现，一柄朝他挥过来的巨斧和魔法相互碰撞，魔法形成的护盾顿时碎成了万千金色的碎屑，散落在空气中，扉间向后退了一大步，还是有些昏沉。他也许逃不出去了，整个办公室里至少有十个穿着重甲的巨斧手，门外可能还有士兵守着。他突然有点后悔，明明一开始就察觉到不对了——他甚至怀疑，这个所谓的吸血鬼是不是也真的存在。还有那个少年是什么意思，什么叫做‘买你一周’，什么又叫做‘我不会伤害你的’。

中指向下弯曲，手掌朝下，一股冲击波将对面正朝扉间这边过来的三名敌人击飞，他的两柄剑就已经被夺走，只剩下腰间挂着的一瓶白海鸥，还有——一枚焚风，焚风是会造成大面积冲击，但是毕竟是用来对付魔物的，在这里使用，可能连自己也会受到伤害。扉间向着墙角退去，如果他扔得足够远，接着再配合恢复过来的精力使用法印——扉间盯着敌人手中的巨斧，既然剑没办法使用，那么他也许可以夺过来一柄斧头，他很少用这类重兵器，他更加偏向轻巧的剑舞。

还有白海鸥。扉间取下那个玻璃瓶，朝着出口的方向扔过去，虽然里面的液体只是温和的迷幻剂，但是这些人并不知道，他们应该会不由自主地躲开，这样也许他就有几乎逃出这个包围。离他最近的人已经挥着斧头冲了过来，找好角度，扉间一只手举起了白海鸥的玻璃瓶，对准方向，一边丢出去，一边去抢夺敌人手中的巨斧。果然，敌人不知所措地开始纷纷避开那个瓶子，扉间顺势，一脚踹向那个重甲兵，双手握住巨斧的木柄，猛地一用力，就将巨斧夺到了手中。

但是还没等到他走到门口，一个先反应过来的敌人挥着斧头冲向了扉间，虽然挡住了攻击，但是难以掌控的力度让扉间的手中的重斧被击飞，在空中转了两圈的斧头结实地插进了木门上。

没来得及多想，扉间拿出了自己那枚炸弹，他的几根手指弯曲，嘴里念着‘伊格尼’，魔法从指尖释放出来，但是熟悉的火焰没有出现，反而一条铁链径直得朝向扉间的手腕飞过来，就在铁链上面，金色的魔法咒印在铁链上一闪而过，就像是魔法互相吸引一样吞噬掉了伊格尼的火焰，紧紧地缠在了扉间的手腕上。刚才魔法咒印扉间是认得的，是精灵语，而这个咒印的作用——怎么会，雷之国早几年大量屠杀法师，将他们活活烧死，怎么会出现这种魔法物品。

一瞬间的晃神，全盘皆输。扉间的双腕已经被铁链紧紧地锁了起来，而握着铁链另一端的，正是那个叫做斑的人。铁链一点一点的收回，扉间使不上力气的双手被铁链拽向地面，跪在地上，双手支撑着肩膀。斑踩着扉间双手前面的铁链，让他无法直起身来，扉间抬起头，红色的双眼直视着斑，四目相对。斑伸出另一只手贴着扉间的头侧，把手指插进了他银色的发丝之中。过于接近皮肤的手让扉间本能地感觉到了危险，他的皮肤战栗着，把头扭向一边，柔软的头发从斑的指尖滑过，悬在半空中的手握了握，又松开。

“我也没有办法。”斑俯视着他，黑色的双眼中流露出几分扉间熟悉的神情，那一瞬间，扉间还以为自己看错了。“我会补偿你的，只要成功，那两万金币就是你的了。”

什么成功？扉间还一时无法想明白这些人到底是什么企图，战斗过后的疲惫让他有些无法集中精力，他问出了那个一直想要答案的问题：“所以，那个所谓的吸血鬼，到底存不存在？”

“当然存在。”斑回答，他咬着牙根，露出自己一边犬齿，那可原本就尖利的牙齿慢慢变长，抵着斑的下唇。“我就是那个吸血鬼。”

***

“……把他关到地牢里去。”斑这样说着。

这个’地牢‘和扉间想象中的有点不一样。士兵带着他顺着一个隐蔽的楼梯下去，整个楼梯都被橙色的烛光照得非常明亮，转过楼梯，整个’地牢‘的模样呈现在了扉间眼前，豪华程度可以和扉间上次去的大名宫殿媲美，如果不是前面还有一个金属牢门，扉间怎么也不会相信这就是所谓的地牢。士兵把牢门打开，最显眼的就是一个铺着红色丝绒的大床，旁边摆着各种昂贵的家具，甚至桌子上的金属盘子里还摆着一些新鲜的水果。这里就跟任何一个富丽堂皇的卧室没有区别——除了，扉间一抬头，看到了床的上方，有一个金属吊环，扉间疑惑地盯着那玩意。

手里握着铁链的士兵驾轻就熟地把铁链的一端朝空中一扔，缠在扉间手腕上的铁链一分为二，分别束缚住了扉间的手腕。铁链就像是有意识一样，穿过上面的吊环，把扉间的双手拽了起来。铁链上再次浮现出了金色的咒语，顺着咒语扉间一路向上看去，最后在上面的铁环之上，扉间看到了几个熟悉的文字，他终于想起来了为什么这个咒语如此眼熟，这不是自来也——用来……用来做那种事的咒语吗？扉间上次见到这玩意，还是五十年前——五十年前？

扉间突然一下子什么都明白过来了，而斑要对他做什么，他也一清二楚。从心底升上来的恐惧——更多的应该是不知所措——萦绕在扉间的脑海里。被推到床上的扉间突然向前倾着身体，双手拉扯着锁链发出了金属撞击的声音，他冲着那个还没离开的士兵大喊：“喂，你们搞错了，这个不是解开诅咒的方法，根本就不是。把斑叫过来，我跟他解释，他会……唔！”

那个士兵抄起一条摆在一旁的手帕，抵着扉间的舌根粗暴地塞了进去，手上的金属护手划过扉间的嘴角，撞得生疼。舌根被压住，抑制不住的干呕感涌上来，唾液渐渐分泌出来，濡湿了那条手帕。为了不让扉间把手帕吐出来，那个士兵又在他嘴上缠上了另外一条，并且在后面打了个死结。扉间被自己的口水呛得咳嗽了好一会儿，才缓过来，无法说话的他发出呜咽的声音，徒劳地试图让那个士兵回心转意。

但是那个士兵锁上了门，头也不回地离开了。扉间仍然没有放弃，他站了起来，只要自己能跟斑说清楚那么也许自己可以避免即将要发生的一切。但是现在这个样子，他肯定是没办法说话了。扉间的手攥紧铁链，像是做引体向上一样开始用力，只要他的手能把嘴上的布条解下来，但是他身上的铁链就像是察觉到了他想要做的事情一样，突然自动得从铁环上松了下来，扉间一下子摔回了床上，铁链根本不给他任何机会，直接把他的双手扭到身后，紧紧地缠绕在他的手臂上。

在心里咒骂着，扉间几乎忘了这个铁链就是用来束缚住人的，而且在魔法的掌控之下，还能见机行事，只要被束缚住的人有一点逃脱的想法，铁链就会读心一般将其捆绑得更紧。啊那个该死的半吊子法师，攻击法术烂得不成样子，怎么就在这种事情上这么下功夫，这个破烂咒语，竟然过去了五十年还有效果。现在倒好，被铁链限制住了自由，而且这个铁链除非是用魔法，否则根本无法破坏掉，而作为猎魔人，扉间只会用一些低魔的法印，根本不足以挣脱开。

之后的两个小时里，扉间想破了脑袋也不知道要怎么阻止即将发生的一切。除非那个叫做斑的家伙好心的把他嘴上的手帕摘下来，再跟他友好地促膝长谈一下，否则，可以预见的是，那个家伙很可能是会在午夜的时候出现，光着屁股，提刀就上。正想到这，过于灵敏的听觉让扉间听到了楼上传来的脚步声，一点一点地接近着地牢。他估算了一下，现在的时间最多也就是黄昏，距离午夜还有相当一段长的时间，那么他还有机会，只要几分钟，他就能解释清楚一切。

拎着一瓶酒的斑从楼梯上走了下来，他的身后跟着两名普通的侍者。其中一个人打开了牢门，斑才慢悠悠地走进去，全程他都没有接触门锁和钥匙。把酒放在桌子上，斑坐在了床对面的椅子上，根本没想过扉间是不是想要听，“很好奇吧，这个地牢并不是用来困住你的。”他说，舌尖舔着自己还未发生变化的犬齿，“这里是为了我而建造的。”他把酒瓶上早就半开的软木塞子拔掉，扉间这才看清楚，酒瓶中装得根本不是红酒，而是鲜血。

挣扎着，扉间急切地想要让斑把自己嘴里塞着的东西拿出来，他的喉咙中发出不清不楚的声音，“唔，不……这……”他尽力了，但还是只有几个字勉强能辨别，而他越说话，就觉得越难受，口水已经把整个手帕都浸湿，多余的透明液体顺着扉间的嘴角流了出来。

“想让我把手帕解下来吗？”斑问道，他抿了一口杯中的血液，轻笑。

这个时候扉间也无法顾忌别的什么了，他拼命地点头，只要能说话，他就……

“不行。”斑说道。“我知道你想说什么，对不起，我也没有选择。”

无力地吞咽着口水，扉间的表情有些扭曲。不，你根本不知道我想说什么，扉间在心里念了一万遍，这个家伙的脑子是不是有问题的。他现在非常想摇着斑的肩膀，告诉他，你有选择，你有很多选择。但是双手被施了咒语的锁链紧锁在身后，又无法说话，扉间真的不知道该怎么办了。他甚至绝望地有些想放弃了，他垂下头，这样想着，紧紧缠绕着他手腕的铁链反而松了几分，简直令人哭笑不得。

“这是一个诅咒。”斑看到扉间安静了下来，就自顾自地解释着，“在我生日的那天，第一次发作了，我必须要吸食人血才可以变回人类。”

如果可以，扉间会告诉他，这并不是什么诅咒，这只是自来也研究出来的一个咒语。至于为什么斑会受此影响，很有可能是他触碰到了那个被施放了咒语的物品。

“刚开始我还可以控制，不会将人体内所有的鲜血吸食干净。但是后来，越来越无法控制了。”

“就在我以为要永远被诅咒所控制，我找到了一个可以解开这个诅咒的方法，那个方法写在一个残破的羊皮卷轴上，虽然是用精灵语写的，但是我找到了人将其翻译了过来。”

似乎是为了掩饰尴尬，斑的神色有些躲闪，“上面写着，需要和一个猎魔人，在每日午夜一过，连续……”斑吞咽了一下，“连续交合一周。”

“我知道你可能不相信，但是这就是事实。”斑把羊皮纸摊开，展示给扉间看。而扉间一眼就认出了这是自来也的字迹，在精灵语中，巫师和猎魔人只有两个字母的差别，而这上面清清楚楚地写着‘法师’而并非是猎魔人。而这个所谓的‘诅咒’，也不过是拿来骗小姑娘上床的，而饮血就是所谓的情趣了，虽然这个咒语很奇特，但是任何的法师和猎魔人都知道咒语的解除方式。只因为雷之国不允许魔法的存在，才导致斑的父亲，作为一城之主，连一个法师都找不来。

不过正常来讲，他饮血的欲望应该不会这么强烈，不至于会生生将人吸干，毕竟时间久远，咒语出了什么差错也说不定。

***

一直到深夜，斑都再没有出现过。这中间倒是有人来给扉间送过来一些食物和水，来的是一名普通的侍从，身后跟了两名士兵。侍从替扉间把嘴上塞着的布条拆了下来，布条已经基本被他的口水濡湿，水杯递到嘴边的时候，虽然扉间想立刻大喊‘你们家少爷完完全全想错’了，但是他的喉咙已经无比干渴，他大口大口地吞咽着，汲取着水分。那之后，他几乎来不及想自己要怎么在双手被绑在身后的状况下吃东西，扉间张口就开始解释。可是无论扉间说什么，那名侍者都无动于衷。扉间本来想立刻把事情说清楚，但是似乎是以为他这是为了逃脱而纯粹胡说八道一样，扉间越说越急——他现在到希望青草试炼可以让他完全失去情感了。

那名侍者和士兵们置若罔闻地离开了地牢。扉间看着自己面前摆着的餐盘，上面有几块干巴巴的面包，和一些汤，他试着活动一下自己被铁链束缚住的手腕，铁链仍然纹丝不动地缠在上面，他慢慢地低下肩膀，叼起了一片面包。过了十几分钟之后，那名侍者折返回来，把餐盘拿走，并且在扉间继续试图解释的时候，把布条又塞回了扉间嘴里。扉间能做的，也就只有干瞪眼，他思考着，如果有机会能和斑对话，那么他只有说一句话的机会，这句话必须足够吸引住他的注意力。

不知道具体过了多久，两个小时，又或者是三个小时，斑出现在了楼梯上，即使现在还没有到零点，那么也快了。这次依旧是他手下的士兵把他送进来，锁好了牢门，就离开了。斑这次只穿了一件黑色的长袍，看起来像是刚洗过澡，他身上香薰的味道，隔了很远扉间就闻到了，‘真是有钱人家的少爷’，扉间心想。因为头发还没有干透，他黑色的长发看起来比白天的时候要服帖不少，他把一个已经开始流动的沙漏摆在了旁边的桌子上，扉间看着那东西的流动速度，估计现在距离午夜不到十分钟。

虽然自从斑一出现，就急切得想要和斑视线接触，但是那家伙全程都没把眼睛抬起来，反而一直躲躲闪闪，不知道该看哪好。无法说话，扉间只能胡乱地咕哝着，希望斑能给他说话机会。但是眼看着沙漏里的沙子已经落下一半，斑还站在原地，不知道在想什么。时间一点一点流逝，扉间的嗓子已经有些须哑了。斑这才慢悠悠地走过来，他抬起扉间的脸，黑色的双眼就像是墨水里突然滴进了红色的颜料，慢慢被浸染成红色。斑咬着牙根，犬齿开始慢慢变长，他张开嘴，如同食肉动物显示力量一样露出了自己的獠牙。

“你不要用这种眼神看着我。”斑嘶声说，他把扉间的头扭到一边，拇指摩擦着他脸颊一侧的伤疤。“如果没有这一道疤痕，你这张脸简直完美。作为一个猎魔人，你还长得真是……”斑像是不知道如何用词一般思考着，“好看。”

一个雷之国城主的儿子，能见过多少猎魔人。扉间心想，但是他立刻想起了之前听到的父子三人的对话，原来如此。扉间暗自苦笑，怪不得他们会提到女猎魔人，怪不得之前来接任务的猎魔人都被以‘能力不足’打发走了。作为和尖牙利爪的各色魔物作战的猎魔人，身上，脸上，多少都会留下一些伤疤，有些又极为丑陋，所以这个所谓的‘能力不足’，就是因为那些猎魔人的长相太过‘凶神恶煞’吗。

“在我成年之前，我从未见过任何猎魔人，听说你们经过变异，已经失去了情感。”斑的手指插进扉间银白色的头发中，紧紧握住，用力一顿，让扉间被迫抬起头来，露出脖颈处白皙的皮肤，下面蓝色的血管非常显眼，斑咬着牙不断地吸气，他不顾扉间投过来的眼神，一下子用尖锐的犬齿咬住了扉间的脖子。

牙齿抵着扉间皮肤的时候，湿热的气息喷在上面，他来不及躲闪，也无法躲闪，只能任由那个黑发的家伙咬住了他的肩膀。虽然一瞬间就感觉到了疼痛，但是也只是牙齿撕咬着皮肉，只要再用一点力，犬齿就能突破那层薄薄的皮肤，再用力一点——但是斑没有这么做，他极力控制着自己，他的舌头舔着那块被他咬住的皮肤，就像是恋恋不舍一般停留了很久，最终才把扉间推开。

虽然没有咬破，上面还是留下了清晰的牙印，而且——很疼。扉间很不舒服地转动着脖子，上面口水的触感让他难受无比。

“别以为我想这么做。”斑低着头，大口地喘气，他用手背抹着自己已经出汗的额头，“如果我现在喝了你的血，那么我一定无法停止下来。毕竟我需要一个活生生的猎魔人……”他回头去查看那个沙漏，最后一点细沙从中间流下去，斑的脸上出现一抹笑容，“时间，到了。”

扉间被带到地牢的时候，身上原本穿着的轻甲就被扒光了，现在的他只穿着单薄的衬衣衬裤。斑按着他一侧的肩膀，把扉间的身体压进柔软的床垫中。他一只手抓住了扉间的脚腕，向后一扯，让挣扎着想起来的扉间失去平衡又倒了回去。斑把自己挤进扉间的双腿之间，即使是这样，扉间仍然不停地挣扎着，被堵住的嘴无法言语，但是只要还能发出声音，模糊不清的声音从扉间的嗓子里溢出来。斑的手指划过扉间的双唇，他的手小幅度地颤抖着，“无论你想说什么，我都不会停下来的。而且我现在不能分心——你只能再忍忍了。”

把放在一旁的乳膏盒盖子打开，斑用两根手指挖出来了一点，把乳膏涂满了手指，伸向了扉间后面的入口，“对不起，”突然的道歉让扉间有些疑惑，“我从来没和男人做过，”冰凉的膏状物接触到了扉间入口的皮肤上，那个狭窄的地方因为刺激而不由自主地收缩，过分地羞耻感让扉间扭过头去，“有些女人的那种地方，会非常干燥，必须要事先润滑，所以我估计男人的状况应该也是这样。”

把乳膏均匀地涂抹在入口处，斑的手指在上面打着转，他开始用指尖试探性得抚平那里的皱褶。“我也不想让你受伤，即使是女人，拥有着为了性爱而存在的地方，太过粗暴也会流血受伤，何况男人的那里，本来就不是做这种事的。”一根手指接着润滑很轻松地就进入了甬道之中，但是就如同斑所说，即使是一根手指，扉间也觉得异常难受。只能用鼻子喘气，扉间已经无法很好地控制呼吸了，那根手指在自己的体内乱动，扉间更加觉得像是要窒息了。仅仅是一根手指，就已经让扉间大腿的肌肉开始酸软，从大腿根一直要脚尖，双腿已经好像不是自己的了。

“你的眼睛，”斑一下子把一根手指一插到底，指甲刮蹭着敏感脆弱的内壁，扉间像是哭了一样挤出一声哽咽，不知道怎么才能让斑停止，扉间开始拼命地摇头。斑有些发烫的手掌贴上了他的脸颊，如同安慰着他。“我从来都不知道，这样的双眼，在人类脸上，会如此诱人，”斑像是入迷了一样，“不过，你已经不是人类了吧。”

第二根手指也进入了扉间的身体，每次只要斑动一下，扉间的后穴就会收紧一下，而且他原本还软着的阴茎，也渐渐开始苏醒，斑饶有兴致地冲着上面吹气，引得扉间又是一阵哆嗦。“我听说过有些人光靠后面就可以射精，不知道你行不行。”斑笑着，两颗犬齿挂在嘴角，如同恶魔。扉间现在是有一万句话想说，却一句也说不出来，即使他也想过自己到底是没有机会把事实解释给这个固执的家伙听，但是现在的一切他都没想到，他倒是希望斑可以简单闭嘴的直接上，而不是现在这样慢腾腾地折磨着他的神经，一想到这种事情还要持续一周，扉间一头撞死的心都有了。

随着第三根手指的进入，扉间觉得自己再也忍不了了，他试图蜷起自己的身体，当然结果还是被斑压着被迫打开，三根手指尽力地撑开入口，现在扉间倒是庆幸自己嘴上被塞着布条，要不然他一定会哭叫出声。斑果然如同他自己所说，完全不了解男人的身体——手指每次进入时，指尖都会触碰到扉间的前列腺，说不上是疼痛还是酸麻，每次若有若无地划过，扉间的阴茎会抖动着，上面的小孔已经开始流出白色的液体，他绷紧了身体，如果再继续下去，自己可能真的就……

神经还有些恍惚，扉间的一条腿就被斑抬了起来，无力地搭在他的肩膀上。而斑的手指也抽了出来，扉间还仰着头躺在床上，根本看不到下面斑的动作，双手无法活动，他也没办法直起身体。所以当完全不同于手指的，滚烫的东西贴过去的时候，明知道无法逃开，但是扉间还是扭动着肩膀想要离开，就好像如果不逃走的话，下一秒他就会被眼前这个少年吞噬殆尽。

借着足够润滑的乳膏，斑硬挺的阴茎一口气直接插到了底，和之前手指的感觉完全不同，扉间的肩膀一直在抖，他侧着上身，头埋进床垫中，把哭喊的声音全部吞了回去。斑毫不留情地把阴茎一插到底，再全部抽出来，跟不上节奏的身体，刚刚缩紧的后穴每次都被强行打开，就像刚刚愈合的伤口再次被扯开，声音已经再也控制不住，隔着布条，从喉咙深处争先恐后的钻出来。

“嗯……唔……”扉间的牙紧紧地咬着布条，身体随着斑的撞击而抖动着，身体早已不受控制。而且似乎就像是真的要测试扉间是不是真的靠后面就能射出来，斑从头到尾都没有碰扉间的阴茎。恶趣味一般，斑的舌头开始在扉间大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤上滑动着，灵活的舌尖在上面留下一道道显眼的水渍，灼热的气息喷在皮肤上，包裹着斑阴茎的内壁收缩得更厉害了。尖利的牙齿一下子咬了上去，扉间发出了抽泣一般的尖锐呻吟。

“啊——”

牙齿在近乎苍白的皮肤上留下了大大小小的齿印，他用舌头吮吸着那些印记，酥酥麻麻的感觉就像是有无数蚂蚁在身上爬过。想得到更多的空气，但是大张着嘴却无法控制呼吸。斑突然加快了速度，暴风雨般猛烈地撞击着扉间的身体。呻吟声随着每一次撞击，不断地从扉间的口中逃出来。他现在已经没有任何余裕去想任何事情了，不知何时积攒的泪水从眼角滑落，扉间哽咽着，缺氧般得大口喘息。

因为扉间的阴茎一直没得到什么关注，斑先射了出来，他低吼了一声，阴茎埋在扉间的身体里，滚烫的液体冲向扉间的内壁，感受到那股液体的时候，扉间几乎要以为自己会因此而烫伤。斑慢慢的把自己的阴茎抽出来，就在扉间以为一切都结束时，那口气还没松下去，斑突然抓着他腰，毫无征兆的把他的身体翻了过去。扉间不知所措地摔在床上，一边肩膀支撑着自己的身体，他想回头查看斑到底想做什么，但是等着他的，却只有仍然硬着的阴茎。斑扶着他的腰，一挺身，还没有彻底软下去的阴茎再次插进了扉间的身体。这个体位，阴茎插得更深，扉间也会更加难受。更重要的是这个姿势，斑用自己的双腿卡着扉间的双腿，让他无法并拢，这个姿势本来男女之间就不是很舒服，更何况现在一方是斑这种几乎毫无经验，只顾猛冲的家伙，另一边是被束缚着，无力抵抗的扉间，他从未如此狼狈地哭叫起来。

也不知道斑在想什么，扉间的也没办法集中精力，他的理智早就不知道飘到哪了，直到自己嘴上的布条被斑解下来，扉间原本想说的话，也一句都说不出了。之前被操弄的后穴现在已经变得柔软湿润，再加上乳膏的作用，斑的阴茎毫不费力得出入着那里，发出令人难以忽视的水声。似乎是终于大发慈悲，斑的一只手握住了扉间的阴茎，前面小孔流出的液体早就把那玩意弄的湿答答的，虽然对于和男人做爱基本没有经验，但是对于这种事，同样是男人的斑可以说是驾轻就熟了，他的手指灵活地撸动着扉间的分身，时不时照顾着下面的两个小球。前后夹击之下，扉间终于有机会说话了，但是从口中冒出来的却全是破碎不堪的呻吟和尖叫。

“不……不，停……停下……”

和布条一样被扯下来的还有那根锁链，虽然松开了，但还是缠绕在扉间的手腕上。一直被绑在身后的手腕有些酸麻，但是好不容易可以找回一点身体的控制权，扉间双手颤抖地支撑起自己的身体。明明已经没有什么堵在嘴里了，但是呼吸好像更加艰难了，他抓着身下的床单，像一条搁浅之后试图游回水中的鱼一样，想要逃离斑握紧他腰部的手。但是一切都是徒劳，他的双腿被迫大张着，接受着一个陌生人的阴茎，想说的话最终都变成了痛苦的呻吟，但是一切，都远远没有结束。

就在他感觉到自己即将到达顶点的时候，后穴的突然缩紧也提醒了斑，他握着扉间阴茎的手突然加重了力气，疼痛雷击一般地袭向扉间的神经，他双腿一软，要不是斑还捞着他的腰，扉间连跪姿都无法继续维持下去了。

“松……松手……”扉间哭喊着，勉强把这几个字吐出来，但是显然斑并没有因为他这么说就照做了，他的阴茎仍然在扉间的身体里，看着扉间后背紧绷起来美好的线条，斑只想索取更多。要说一开始，他也不会想到会是这样的结果，这个男人实在是……

想要更多，想听他哭泣的声音，想听他求饶的声音。

最后一下长驱直入，满意地听到扉间混乱的哭喊声，斑抱着他的身体，让扉间坐在了自己身上，两个人面对面，他终于看到了猎魔人的脸，已经被汗水湿透了的头发贴在他白皙的皮肤上，眼角和脸颊的泪痕，双眼失去了焦距，迷离的眼神不知道在看向何方。一只手掐着他的腰，虽然不足以把扉间的身体抬起来，但是同时用力的下身拼命地顶了上去。扉间的双腿环在斑的身上，推着斑的肩膀，但是力气几乎为零。

“不……不行，停……”扉间的一只手被斑抓过来，整个人靠在了斑的身上。口腔包裹住扉间的耳垂，用犬齿摩擦着，又温柔地吮吸着，他在扉间的耳边呼出热气。本来已经有些哭哑的嗓子里发出了一点甜腻的声音。

“求我，叫我的名字。”斑突然说，但是已经有些恍惚的扉间似乎根本没意识到他在说什么，为了提醒他，斑攥住他阴茎的手加重了几分力气，一声抽气过后，“求我，我就让你射。”

最后的一点理智上线，扉间虽然仍然断断续续地发出呻吟声，但是他什么都没说，他只是摇着头，眼泪顺着眼角无助地滑落，后面无情得被阴茎填满，前面无法得到释放，即使如此他仅存的自尊还是占据上风，他的身体已经抖得不像样子，混乱不堪。

斑焦躁地咂舌，他已经射过一次了，这次根本不会坚持太久，他叹了一口气，松开了桎梏着扉间阴茎的手，反正他还有机会——原本只是为了解除诅咒不得不做的事，反倒变成了一种享受，斑的双手扒着扉间的臀瓣，把他的阴茎插得更深，快感像是浪潮一般同时洗刷着两个人的身体，在一阵不可抑止的颤抖之中，两个人同时高潮了。

头埋在斑的肩膀上，过于强烈的快感反而让他一声未发，窒息一般张着嘴，无声搂住了斑的脖子，一切过后，他贪婪地呼吸着地下室里潮湿而闷热的空气。斑把他从自己身上扶起来的时候，扉间感觉到一时没办法闭合的后穴中，流出了一些液体，一瞬间的羞耻让扉间有种想直接杀死眼前这个人。

正在扉间刚要开口解释的时候，一道熟悉的金光出现在扉间面前。感觉到身后变得明亮起来，斑也疑惑地回头。

“我来找你啦，扉间……”金光组成了一个门的形状，中间渐渐被魔法填满，一个传送门形成，柱间从里面走了出来，他刚叫了一声自己弟弟的名字，就看到了坐在床上，双腿大张的扉间，身上，大腿内侧全是不明的谜之液体。柱间眨了眨眼睛，他机械地转向刚穿了一半衣服的斑，又转回来看着扉间，他手腕上的锁链明显散发着魔法的气息，柱间半张着嘴，大脑停止了转动。

发生了什么，已经很明显了。

柱间的身后突然散发出强大的魔法气息，他伸出一只手，直接窜到天花板上的火苗吓得斑倒退了几步差点没跌倒。而扉间手腕上的铁链感知到了柱间更为强大的魔法，朝着柱间飞了过去，柱间连头都没转，抓着那根铁链，铁链上的咒语不足以吸收突然爆发的魔力，表面开始噼里啪啦地闪着魔力碰撞制造出的火光，金色的咒语文字在半死不活地跳动了几下之后彻底消失消失，铁链瞬间碎成了几段。

虽然不知道眼前这个人是谁，但是从那个男人身上冒出的杀气显而易见。他转头就跑，只是牢门却挡住了他的去路。无路可退的斑贴着牢门，“等等，你别过来……这都是误会——！”

地牢里回响着无比惨烈的叫声。


End file.
